Sulfites are antioxidants having the useful ability to prevent the premature browning of vegetables treated therewith. Sulfites have long been used at various stages in the processing of sugarbeets including: (i) in the diffuser water to enhance the rate of diffusion; (ii) in the sugar-rich juice to control juice color after purification and reduce the pH profile during evaporation; and (iii) in diffusion water and return press pulp water to inhibit microbiological growth and reduce the pH for improved pulp pressing.
Recent concerns over the possibility of adverse side effects created by the ingestion of sulfites has led to a dramatic decline in the use of sulfites on foods intended for human consumption. In the past the utilization of sulfites in the processing of sugarbeets has not posed a problem as a portion of the sulfite employed during sugarbeet processing is absorbed by the sugarbeet pulp, which is sold as livestock feed, while the extracted sugar, which is intended for human consumption, is substantially sulfite-free.
Recent advances in the processing of sugarbeet pulp has resulted in sugarbeet pulp suitable for use as a high fiber human dietary supplement. However, the level of sulfite typically present in the pulp creates a drawback to its widespread use as a human foodstuff.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of producing substantially sulfite-free sugarbeet pulp that maintains the beneficial effects of employing a sulfite during sugarbeet processing.